


O zabieraniu dziecka do pracy

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Gen, Smuga to kocia superniania, Tomek to kocia superniania junior, Wilmuga, take your child to work day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: W modern au niektóre rzeczy są nadal takie same. Na przykład zabieranie dziecka do pracy, choć praca jest zupełnie inna.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	O zabieraniu dziecka do pracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



> Jeżeli nie widzieliście małego irbisa, to biegusiem do googli. Taki mały, nieopisanie słodki kotek-puchatek. Serio. To jest najpuchatsze kocie dziecko, jakie można sobie wyobrazić.

\- Jak będziesz grzeczny, to pozwolę ci spotkać się z panterami śnieżnymi, z którymi pracuję.  
\- Panterami, Janie? - Andrzej uniósł brew z dezaprobatą.  
\- Irbisy to najmniejsze i najmniej agresywne wielkie koty. Dorosłe są wielkości Tomka, no, Tomka w kombinezonie narciarskim. A te to maluchy, i są już przyzwyczajone do ludzi. Możesz być spokojny Andrzeju, nie są groźne.  
\- A można je pogłaskać? - pyta Tomek, przechodząc do najciekawszego dla niego zagadnienia.  
\- Nie zawsze. Niewielu ludziom ufają i trzeba na to zapracować. Żadnych nagłych ruchów, głośnych dźwięków, pozwól im do siebie podejść.. no, i trzeba mieć to coś, jakiś dar do zwierząt. Nie wiem na czym to polega, ale niektóre osoby to maja, inne nie.  
  
Pierwsza myśl Tomka to "puchate".   
\- To prawda, słyszy nad głową spokojny głos. Mają grube i miękkie futro, żeby sobie radzić w ośnieżonych górach.  
\- Śliczne jesteście, puchatki - mówi Tomek cichym, łagodnym głosem, który słyszał u Smugi, nie odrywając wzroku od kociaków, i starając się wyglądać przyjaźnie. Jesteście śliczne, słodkie i kochane puchate kociaki.  
Kątem oka widzi uśmiech Smugi, który chyba bardzo próbuje się nie roześmiać na tą dziecinna próbę oczarowanie zwierząt.  
\- Nie musicie się mnie bać. Ja też nie jestem całkiem dużym człowiekiem, i nie mam złych zamiarów. Chcę się z wami zaprzyjaźnić, bo jesteście fajne. Fajni? Wszystko jedno, nie ma tu mojej pani od polskiego, więc nie będzie jej przykro, a was to chyba nie obchodzi czy robię błąd z czasownikiem. Lubię polski, ale czasem się zagapiam i robię błędy na dyktandzie. To nie moja wina, że mapy są ciekawe, a słońce świeci. Ale w domu piszę dobrze żubra, żbika, żyrafę, podróżnika, no i nazwy miejsc i ludzi z dużej litery. Najbardziej lubię polski i przyrodę. Matmy nie. Straszna jest. I nudna. Straszna nuda. Cieszcie się, że jesteście kotami i nikt was nie uczy matmy.  
Smuga słyszy w głosie Tomka swój własny kojący ton zaklinacza zwierząt i nawet nie próbuje ukryć uśmiechu. Dziecinny głosik, dziecinne tematy, głos nauczony od ojca - Tomek gadający do irbisków ma cos z małego lwa szczerzącego mleczne kiełki, lub rozczochranej młodej małpki próbującej rozbijać orzechy kamieniem jak mama. Albo małego irbisa, który właśnie obwąchuje małego człowieka dokładnie tak, jak kiedyś postąpił duży irbis z dużym człowiekiem, podchodzi tym samym miękkim, wolnym ruchem, znów wącha i stwierdza, że ta istota mu pasuje i chętnie zostanie blisko niej. Coś uniwersalnie wzruszającego i budzącego nadzieję związaną z młodym pokoleniem. I jest coś wybitnie Smugowego w spokojnym, powolnym ruchu, jakim Tomek zbliża rękę do kota, dając mu czas, by ją obejrzał i obwąchał, delikatnie dotyka puszystej cętkowanej sierści.  
\- Jakie wy jesteście mięciutkie i puchate. Dzięki, że mi ufacie i dajecie się pogłaskać.  
  
\- Tomek po prostu oczarował kociaki, Andrzeju. Wiedziałem, że chce być jak ja, ale nie spodziewałem się, że odziedziczy mój dar do zwierząt w takim stopniu.  
\- Cieszę się. Dopóki nie odziedziczy twojej tendencji do dziwnych urazów i bagatelizowania ich, popieram całym sercem.


End file.
